This application relates to dynamoelectric machines, and, in particular, to a baffle or lead guide for an electric motor having a fan secured in the lead end of the motor.
Dynamoelectric machines, including electric motors, often include a fan within the motor housing. The fan directs air flow through the motor housing to cool the motor components. In the past, the fan has generally been mounted at the shaft end of the motor to push air through the housing towards the lead end of the motor. It has recently been found that greater cooling can be obtained if the fan is mounted at the lead end of the motor and pulls, rather than pushes, air through the motor. However, with the fan at the lead end of the motor, the leads may interfere with, or become entangled in, the fan.
Devices for controlling the position of lead wires in motors are known in the art. For example, a lead wire guide is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,574. The lead wire guide described therein is integrally incorporated in the motor's terminal board and switch assembly. However, the present invention deals with controlling the lead wire position within the motor shell itself, and in particular, with lead wire routing in connection with an associated internal fan employed for cooling the motor during operational use.